My Life, For You
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: A rewrite of the ending. Rosette lives, thanks to Chrono giving his time to her, leaving Rosette sad and lonely, but with a full life time ahead of her. Will Rosette's prayer to be reunited with Chrono be answered? Can she adjust to life without him?
1. Goodbye

I was watching Chrono Crusade AMV's and this was inspired. I could leave it as a oneshot or continue it as a longer story. What do you all think? If I continue it, I know what will happen.

--

Rosette's body trembled, her shaking hands clutching her chest painfully. _I don't want to die! I want to live! Chrono and I haven't met yet. We promised. We would see each other again! I can't do that if I die. God, anyone, help me! Chrono! _Rosette mentally cried as she fell to her knees, her shawl falling to the ground besides her. _Please, let me live, if only to see Chrono one last time._

"Rosette!" she heard someone shout out as the chapel doors slammed open. Rosette's weary eyes went wide.

"Chrono?!" she demanded, stumbling down the center aisle. "Chrono!"

"You're dying," Chrono realized with a gasp, his expression hateful, angry at himself. "This is just like when Magdalene died. No, not a repeat of that," he pleaded to himself, hugging Rosette to himself like his very life depended on it. And it just might, judging by his tattered clothes and heavily bandaged body. He was in his true form, horns and all. "I won't let it happen."

"Chrono, I'll release the seal one last time. Use what remains of my life to heal your injuries and life. There's no sense in both of us dying," Rosette insisted, her hands moving up to the locket around her neck.

"No!" Chrono protested. "Rosette, my kind's time is past. If anyone lives, it's you." He yanked the golden locket that held Rosette's soul within it from around her neck and threw it to the floor. "I'm content. If I'm to be reborn and return to the astral line, I'm happy to have finally seen you one last time." Tears hit the ground as he released her, picking up the locket and examining it. "Just like I thought."

"Chrono, what are you doing?" Rosette asked fearfully. "All this talk about dying? What are you planning on doing?"

"Be patient. I'm giving you back your time," Chrono explained, clenching the golden necklace in his fist tightly. "I won't let you die again." His hand glowed a soft purple, a shattering sound heard as he crushed the locket into tiny pieces. Rosette's breathe caught in her throat, Chrono's glowing hand caressing her face. "I love you. I hope you can forgive me for this."

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Rosette exclaimed, trying to move to stop Chrono from doing whatever he was doing. But she couldn't move, not even an inch. She was feeling stronger by the second. Chrono seemed to be getting weaker by the second. "Chrono, stop this. Don't hurt yourself trying to help me. Nothing can be done," Rosette pleaded pitifully.

"I'm not hurting myself. Staying away from you for so long was what put me in this condition, plus my injuries from the fight which are healing way too slowly for one of my kind. Rosette, live on, live on for my sake. I will die soon anyway. As you said, there's no point in both of us dying. So live on for the both of us," Chrono ordered.

Chrono fell to his knees, eyes drifting close. "Chrono!" Rosette shrieked shrilly, catching him as he fell. She laid his head down on her lap, pushing long purple hair from his bangaged face. "Chrono, speak to me."

"It was worth it," Chrono murmured, finding her hand and holding it. "Worth everything we went through. Rosette, don't be sad. We'll see each other again. In many, many years, the life span you were originally meant to live, your soul will rejoin the astral line. I'll be waiting for you there. I'll always be watching over you. If I see you not living your life to the fullest, I'll be very unhappy, understand?"

"Chrono," Rosette said in exasperation. "You idiot! You big idiot!" Chrono's grip began to loosen. Gasping, she held on tighter to his hand. "You big idiot." She was whispering now, lowering her head down to his face. "Well, the least I can do now is send you off. You ready?" Chrono smiled faintly and nodded. "Good."

Rosette kissed Chrono, their lips pressing against each other's. "Rosette, don't be sad," Chrono repeated as his body disappeared, even his clothes vanishing. "Rosette, I love you." Those were his final words as his life on this world ended.

"Chrono...." Rosette cried, sobbing into her hands. "Chrono, come back to me." She cried even harder. "Chrono! Don't leave me alone. I love you too! Don't leave me! Please, don't......."

"Chrono," someone said in shock. Rosette looked up. Azmaria and Joshua stood in the open door. She hadn't even felt them there, so focused on Chrono. "He died happily. We should be glad for him."

"You idiot!" Rosette scolded her brother angrily. "I would have rather died with Chrono then live on without him. I need him." She sobbed into her hands once more. "Chrono...."

Joshua, his eyes brimming with tears, approached his sister. "Sister, I saw it all. Chrono gave his soul energy to you to enable you to live. Don't waste or belittle that. It was how Chrono decided to spend his final moments." Rosette threw herself onto her brother's shoulder, crying her heart out. Joshua cradled his older sister in his arms, rocking her and making soothing sounds. "Chrono died content and happy. What more could we ask for? He wasn't in any pain, quick and painless, in the arms of the woman he loved, a forbidden relationship in itself. Be happy for him, not sad. This is not the end. Maybe fate will be kind and release Chrono once again into this world during your life time."

"Then that's what I'll pray for," Rosette declared, pushing herself from her brother and walking up to the alter, falling to her knees and clasping her hands together. Moved, Azmaria joined her, softly crying, joining Rosette in her silent prayers to be reunited with Chrono quickly. Joshua left the room silently, leaving the two women to their praying.


	2. Fire

People have asked me to continue the story. So here is the next chapter guys. I hope you enjoy it.

--

Rosette Christopher quickly settled into a pattern following that day. She no longer was part of the Magdalene Order. While not exactly angry at the organization, it would never be the same without Chrono fighting at her side. It would just be too different without him. So unable to deal with the loss of her only love so soon, she threw her entire strength and all her energy into the orphanage where she had been raised, acting as a teacher, friend, and guide to those who stayed there. There were a lot more kids now too. A lot of people had died when Pandemonium had started to throw the world into chaos. It left a lot of children without parents. Rosette could understand the pain of losing a loved one during that chaotic time. So she always made herself available to them.

"Rosette! Rosette!" a child called from somewhere behind her. It was Marianne, a young girl who had arrived here a few months prior to her recovery. Bright blonde hair, originally braided, now undone and soaking wet, dripping onto the dress she wore, swished around. "The new group of boys are being mean again. They undid my hair and dumped water all over me."

"Oh really," Rosette muttered, eyes flashing. "Now we can't have that. Lead me to where they are." Marianne led Rosette to the river, where a group of four boys stood on the river bank laughing and joking around.

"That was _way _too easy," the leader of the group moaned. "Marianne could at least provide a challenge for us." Marianne sniffled. Rosette comforted her.

"Come with me," Rosette instructed, leading the young girl over to the storage shed and unlocking it. Few people had access to this place. She was one of them. "I say it's payback time." She pulled two water guns off of a rack on the wall and loaded them with water, handing one to the young girl beside her. Marianne was eleven years old. "If anyone asks, this was my idea and I'll take responsibility." Both of them smiling as they crept back towards the river bank.

"Hey, bro, who should we go after next?" another boy said. "Someone more interesting than Marianne." All the boys laughed. Rosette counted down with her fingers. Three fingers. They aimed their waterguns. Two fingers. They put their finger on the trigger. One. They let loose, completely soaking the four boys. Screaming and hollering, they looked around for who had done it.

"Serves you miscreants right," Rosette scolded, stepping into view, water gun at the ready. "You know as well as I do that bullying is not around here. If I catch you at it again, the punishment will be harsher. Remember the golden rule. Treat others how you wanted to be treated. I expect all of you to apologize to Marianne before dinner tonight. If I find out that even one of you hasn't, all four of you will still be punished as a group. You want to act like a gang, then you'll all punished as one. True brotherhood at work." Rosette grinned evilly, her water gun at the ready. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, mam," the boys moaned as one, taking off to change into dry clothes. Rosette smiled.

"Rosette, that was so cool!" Marianne said excitedly, not even caring anymore that she was still wet. "Someday I'll think back on the good way to get kids to behave and I'll be just like my cool big sister. Thank you!" Marianne took off to do her chores, handing her water gun back to Rosette. As Rosette emptied the toys of their water and put them away, she sighed. If Chrono were here, she knew what he would say. He would scold Rosette for setting such a bad example, explaining to Marianne that Rosette was not a good person to idolize when it came to her way of dealing with threats. But Chrono wasn't here, at least not in person. His spirit lived on in her, that much she had come to understand.

Morose, she left the shed and relocked it. Once a week, she prayed for three hours straight that she would see Chrono again in this lifetime. Azmaria, assistant manager at the orphanage, prayed with her. Chrono's loss was a big hit to her as well. Rosette was the person in charge of everything here. And without Azmaria, this place would have burnt down by now. Joshua traveled around as a priest as usual. Every now and then he would pop in and visit with everyone, bringing candy for all the kids from the various places he traveled to.

As Rosette mused on this, the path her life had taken since Chrono had died to restore her time, screams and shouts of panic filled the air. Rosette looked around quickly, trying to discern the source of the chaos. Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw what was the problem.

The sanctuary was on fire. Rosette looked at her watch. This was usually the time the kids went to pray for each other in there. This made her run full out towards the sanctuary, her thoughts going a million miles per hour. _Please tell me no one was in there! _Rosette silently pleaded, scared. _Please, let everyone be gone from that place and safe._

"Rosette," Azmaria panted as Rosette ran up to where everyone gathered. "The fire came out of nowhere. Before we knew it, it was blazing. Five kids are still trapped in there and we can't find any way to get them out." Azmaria looked desperately from Rosette to the burning church, as if she expected Rosette to be able figure something out that they weren't able to seen.

"Azmaria, keep the kids away from the building," Rosette ordered, tearing the bottom of her skirt and soaking it with some nearby water. "I'm going in to get the kids out. Contact the fire department and get them out here A.S.A.P."

Rosette wrapped the soaked cloth around her nose and mouth to filter out the smoke, running into the burning building. "Rosette! Wait!" she heard Azmaria protest as she vanished from everyone's view.

The wooden pews were all aflame, halfway gone by now. The tapestries and hangings were completely burned, the metal hangings clanging to the ground noisily and further feeding the burning walls. "Help, someone help!" Rosette heard from somewhere in the front of the church. The kids were crying. Fighting to see through the smoke, Rosette was barely able to see the kids huddling together, surrounded by flames. Rosette whipped off her jacket and charged forward, beating down some of the flames.

"Come on!" Rosette shouted over the noise as the rafters collapsed. All five of them flocked to her, clinging to skirt tightly. "Stay with me. I'll get you out here safely." All the kids nodded through their tears. Rosette led them through the building, dodging and moving around the rubble to get her charges to safety. Luckily, it was not a large building.

"Rosette, we're scared," one of the kids cried softly.

"Don't be afraid," Rosette encouraged. "I won't let anything happen to you." They clung tighter to her skirt. "Look, the front door is just there. We're almost out." Coughing and choking, they emerged into the sunlight. People pulled them away from the building as they emerged and the fire department took over.

"Rosette, are you OK?" Azmaria demanded as she met Rosette. "You're black with soot. Oh my, stay still.' Azmaria began to clean up Rosette's blackened face. "You were in there for so long. We were worried. Thank goodness you're OK."

"Rosette," the kids who had been trapped in the building said as they approached her. The came to kneel by her. "Thank you for saving us. We were so scared." They all hugged her. Rosette merely smiled and hugged them back, equally relieved that they were all OK.

"Rosette, who was the tall man who saved us though?" the oldest one asked. "He said he knew you. A rafter was about to fall on us and he came out of nowhere and brought us to a safe place, telling us to stay there, that you would be there shortly to bring us out."

"There were only the kids in the sanctuary," Azmaria told a confused Rosette. "No adults."

"But we saw him!" They sniffled. "Long purple hair, tall, we almost swore he had wings, but we were only imagining those. Brownish-red eyes. He looked like he had a grafted a thin piece of metal under one of his eyes and wore tattered clothing. We asked him to stay, because we were afraid. But he promised us that you would be there shortly. He said he would come to see how we were doing later. It sounded like he knew you on a personal level!" Rosette froze where she sat. "Rosette?"

"Azmaria," Rosette began doubtfully.

"I know. But he died, Rosette. This person must have looked a lot like him. They have never lied to us. I'll look more into this later. For now, let's get you all taken of. OK?" Rosette took Azmaria's hand and she was pulled to her feet. Azmaria felt Rosette's hand trembling.

_What's going on here? _Azmaria thought to herself as her and Rosette escorted the shaken children into the dorms to clean them up. _It sounds like him, but it can't be him. He died. I saw him die right in front of me. Hopefully this will play out soon though. Rosette doesn't need this. She's just now started to accept his death as fact. As much as I want Chrono to be alive and with us now, can this really be true?_


	3. Returning to the Tomb

-dodges the thrown slightly unripened bananas FullMetal Alchemistress is throwing at me- She was threatening to throw those at me in a review should I not update soon. So here's the next chapter. :) And BTW, please don't shoot me for the ending of this chapter. It's not a bad thing, I swear! It's just how it ended up happening. -hides behind a tower shield just in case-

--

"But why? I'm fine!" Rosette sulked, resting in her bed. Everyone who had been in the burning sanctuary that morning had been forced into bed rest for two days. Joshua shook his head at Rosette's behavior. She had always hated being down, especially since her time had been restored by Chrono's sacrifice. "I don't need to be resting. I need to be making sure those kids are OK."

"Rosette, stop acting like a child," Joshua scolded, pushing her back into bed. Rosette had been trying to get up. "You heard the doctor's explanation. All six of you inhaled a lot of smoke and your lungs need rest and fresh air. So just listen to the doctor's order and don't worry about a thing." Rosette continued to sulk, but she didn't raise any more objections. Her concern for the kids she was charged with was just amazing.

"Alright, but I'm going see them as soon as I can leave this room," Rosette swore. Joshua laughed. "What are you laughing at me for?"

"Just like when we were children," Joshua told her. Rosette's stony expression softened a bit. "Now rest dearest sister. I have something to look into. I'll stop by again soon, promise." He kissed Rosette on the forehead and left.

Rosette was left alone and confused. She had now started to accept that Chrono was dead, just now starting to move on. And then a mysterious person fitting his description appearing and helping the orphans. It was a lot to take in. Rosette rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. "Chrono, what is going on?" she asked herself as she fell asleep.

--

She woke that evening as Azmaria brought her some dinner. "How are you feeling?" Azmaria asked as she set the tray down on Rosette's lap. Rosette covered her mouth as she yawned, something falling out of her hand. "What was that?" Azmaria asked her.

Rosette picked it up and nearly dropped it again. It was a lock of purple hair, tied off by a red ribbon. There was one word sewn into the ribbon: soon. Rosette's hands trembled as she showed Azmaria. Azmaria's eyes widened. "Rosette, am I the only one confused?" Azmaria asked Rosette.

"No, I am too," Rosette replied. "But if this is Chrono, who left this behind and helped the kids, why doesn't he just show himself? Does he think that we hate him? Or is there a deeper reason he's not showing himself? Oh, I just don't know." She held the lock of hair close to her heart. "Usually Chrono had a reason for everything. Perhaps, if this is him, he's just biding his time as to not shock us too much. He always did put others before himself. After all, he is presumed dead."

Determined to get better quickly so she could better figure this out, Rosette shoveled down the food in front of her. "Don't eat so fast!" Azmaria exclaimed as Rosette nearly choked.

"Gah, if this is him, I'm going to beat him black and blue when he finally shows himself!" Rosette shouted. Lowering her voice, she went on. "It's been three months. For crying out loud, he had better have a good excuse for his mysterious behavior." Rosette scowled. Azmaria laughed.

"Rosette, it may well be Chrono," Azmaria told Rosette. "We know prayer works. What if what we have been praying for this entire time is finally coming to be? We need to consider that." Rosette recalled how much they had prayed to be reunited with their friend soon. "And if you're the reincarnation of of Magdalene and I was an apostle, along with your brother, who says that this can't happen. We've experienced something that opened our eyes to the possibilities."

--

"Joshua, let's go for a walk," Rosette said the day she was allowed out of bed. "Az, come with us. I wanna show you something." It was Joshua's day off, so he was spending it with his sister. He had learned just how precious she was, since he had come so close to losing her. Used to her active nature now, Joshua just tagged along with his sister.

"Where are we going?" Azmaria asked, breathing heavily. Rosette was leading them into the forest are surrounding the orphanage. Joshua had a notion of where this was going.

"Rosette, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Joshua asked, taking wider strides to catch up with his sister. Rosette flashed him a grin. The grin that usually meant she was up to something. "Rosette, what are you up to?"

"You'll see if you can just be a bit patient," Rosette stated exasperatedly. "Jeez. It's worth it, what with everything that's been going on. And ay any rate, it's a good place to remember Chrono, be he dead or alive." Rosette stormed ahead. Azmaria and Joshua struggled to catch up.

"Joshua, where are we going?" Azmaria asked, panting.

"To where we first met Chrono," Joshua said, a far off expression on his face. "We met him, as you know, when we were young. Rosette had a tendency to get me out of the orphanage when people from the Magdalene Order came by, especially Father Remington. At the beginning, Rosette hated him. She felt that he was the main person trying to separate us. During one of those visits, she was dragging me out around here, we fell down a hole and into an underground tunnel, where we found a tomb. The tomb was sealed, but I was able to open it due to my holy powers. Chrono had been in there for years, sleeping by the original Mary Magdalene the entire time. We woke him up and he rejoined the world. You know the rest." He smiled.

"Joshua, I found the hole we originally fell down!" Rosette called from up ahead. She pointed downwards excitedly and vanished from their view.

"Rosette!" Joshua shouted, panicked. He reached the hole and looked down. Rosette was waiting down there perfectly fine, foot tapping impatiently. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Just get down here," Rosette ordered grumpily. Joshua sighed and jumped down the hole, leaving Azmaria alone above ground. She didn't want to jump down there, not one bit.

"Az, I'll catch you," Joshua promised. Azmaria jumped down quickly before she second guessed herself. Joshua caught her and set her on her feet quickly. "See? I'm just glad you didn't injure yourself as you came down here and whine about it." He stuck his tongue out at Rosette, who only scowled and stomped ahead. Joshua took off after her, dragging Azmaria behind him.

"Rosette is tense," Azmaria said softly.

"This is a lot to deal with for Rosette," Joshua told her. "She's just now coming to terms with his death and now this popping up...It's not a good thing. What if she gets her hope up and this turns out to be nothing?" Azmaria felt guilty. She had encouraged it just a couple of days ago. "This situation is sure a big mess."

"It'll work out. The Lord uses bad things to make good things happen. Everything happens for a reason, even if we can't understand the logic. It's always worked that way. And it always will," Azmaria counseled. "Oops, did I just do your job, Father Joshua?" Azmaria laughed.

"Even we need counsel sometimes," Joshua amended. "After all, we're only human, just like those we help." He smiled sadly. "I just hope this works out quickly. I hate seeing her like this."

"Same here," Azmaria agreed. "But all we can do is stand by her during this time. That and have faith. We can't do much else." She smiled helpfully and ran after Rosette. By this time, she had reached the tomb. Joshua walked up slowly, memories replaying in his head, of when they had first met Chrono.

_"Who is it? Who is it? Who awakened me?" _

Both Rosette and Joshua were lost in thought now. Azmaria couldn't blame them.

_"Who are you?" Rosette asked in return, not answering the original question._

_"My name is Chrono, what you humans__' would refer to me as a demon'? Rosette was confused._

_"Exactly what I said....those that are feared by humans." Chrono paused. "Forget it...how did you unseal the gate?"_

_Joshua held up a hand in wonder. "Seal?" _

_"Anyone, this is a grave...get out of..." Chrono fell to his knees, panting with one eye closed. "It's been several decades since I woke up....I'm lacking spirit energy...."_

_"You mean you woke up on an empty stomach? How pathetic..." Rosette smiled just the same and dug something out of her pocket while Joshua sighed. "So you're hungry right? Hang on a sec.." Rosette pulled out some wrapped cookies and candy, unwrapping them and offering them to Chrono._

_"Ah! So you did have food with you! Why didn't you bring that out earlier?!" Joshua demanded, in his sister's face._

_"Because this is for an emergency!" Rosette shot back angrily._

At the time, Joshua had been sure Chrono was joking around when he had said it had been several decades since he had woken up. But every word of Chrono's story had turned out to be true. While he had been confused at the conversation at first, he had accepted Rosette's offering, offering a humble "Ah, thank you" in response. Joshua had then interrogated Chrono about the occult world, confusing the confused demon even more.

"Chrono told us all those stories," Rosette said fondly. "We often had picnics together, I braided his long hair, he protected us even then. Like the time I was stubborn trying to get that fruit and fell out of the tree. Chrono caught me, taking the damage himself."

"After you nearly poisoned him with those horrible cookies," Joshua pointed out. Rosette turned to glare at Joshua. Joshua silenced his comeback. "We've come all this way. Let's at least pay our respects to the original Mary Magdalene." He waggled a finger at his sister and then turned to the still open tomb. It had never been resealed after Joshua had accidentally opened it.

With a groan, Joshua forced the heavy stone doors open once more. Chrono had shut the door when they had left the tomb so long. He offered a hand to each of the ladies. "Shall we go?"


	4. Renewed Hope

There is a song in this fic. I do not own it. "The Prayer" is sung by Celtic Woman. It's a very pretty song. If you can, look it up on youtube and listen to the melody. It's so pretty. It fits really well. Or so I think, LOL. But some of you are aware of how wierd I am and how chaotic my thinking can be at times.

And I'm sorry this was posted late today. I forgot we had a gaming session today, LOL. We usually play on Saturday, but yesterday was Valentine's Day, so it was moved to today.

--

"This is tomb of Mary Magdalene the prophet?" Azmaria asked in wonder, looking around with wide eyes. It was empty except for a large casket wreathed in white flowers. Rosette and Joshua nodded. This musty old tomb held so many precious memories for Christopher siblings. This was where it had truly all began, right here in this tomb. The only difference between now and then was the absence of a certain sleeping demon in his child form.

"It's almost exactly the same," Rosette whispered softly. "It's only missing a sleeping Chrono." Rosette giggled. "He was acting like such a wierdo at our first meeting."

"Well, he was just waking up," Joshua recalled. "Imagine trying to wake up from such a long sleep. That and being hungry. It must have been a nightmare." He walked over to the casket, placing a hand on it reverently. "But he was always a loyal friend. No one can deny that."

"Chrono's not really gone. He lives on in all of us, especially me." Rosette put a hand over her heart. "His spirit will always be with us, watching over us, guiding us." She had a smile on her serene face. "Even now, I can feel his presence among us. Chrono is not gone, and never will be. And someday we'll meet again, when our souls return to the astral line. He promised that he would be waiting for me, watching over me. I'll live on happily for his sake." A single tear hit the floor, despite her peaceful smile.

"Rosette, let's pray here. Just to ourselves. Perhaps our dear Az will sing us a song. She still has a beautiful voice," Joshua suggested, lowering himself to his knees humbly. Rosette smiled and joined him on the cold stone floor, her shawl slipping to the ground. It was a little chilly outside, even more so now. But she didn't care about this. Azmaria stood behind them, her hands stretched up high in the air. Both of their mouth's started moving, but no words came out.

"Chrono, for you, wherever you are," Az murmured, starting to sing.

_I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know_

Azmaria fell to her knees as well now, still singing.

_Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe_

The tomb, formerly chilly, now warmed up a bit. A comforting presence filled the room

_I pray we'll find your light  
And hold it in our hearts  
When stars go out each night  
Remind us where you are_

The dark tomb felt lighter, a bit brighter than before. Azmaria accredited this to the change in their heart.

_Let this be our prayer  
When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe__  
_  
_We ask that life be kind  
And watch us from above  
We hope each soul will find  
Another soul to love_

Rosette's lips moved faster, silently asking for Chrono to have the chance to be with them once more. She pleaded for life to be kind to Chrono, just as he had been kind to her, despite how harshly she had treated him at times.

_Let this be our prayer  
Just like every child  
Needs to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Need to find a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe_

Safe was with Chrono, no matter if her life was threatened or not. Azmaria's song ended. They all opened their eyes. The warm, comforting presence was still there. Chrono was still with them, unseen, but there just the same.

"Az, that was beautiful," Rosette said in awe as she stood up. "Even without the powers of the apostle, your voice is still so strong. You could make it big, you know, instead of spending your time here. Now that we don't want you here of course," Rosette said hurriedly.

"And miss time with my precious friends?" Az scoffed playfully. "Never. Besides, if I left you alone and in charge here, this place would be swiftly destroyed and these kids would be displaced again. I won't let that happen." Joshua laughed loudly, it echoing around the almost empty chamber. Rosette and Azmaria found themselves laughing with him, caught up in the mood. That was, until Azmaria saw what was happening behind Rosette. She stopped laughing, Joshua ceasing laughing as well.

"Rosette, look!" Azmaria exclaimed, pointing behind Rosette. Rosette turned out. A wind was rushing through the barren room, picking up the delicate white flower petals from the casket and swirling them around majestically. Rosette's jaw dropped. "Am...am I seeing things?" And where had the strong wind come from in the first place?

"No, I see it too," Joshua agreed. "Rosette?"

"How could I miss it?" Rosette asked, shocked.

The dancing flower petals were spinning around wildly in chaotic circles. And in between the storm of petals, an image could vaguely be seen. A tall, blonde woman wearing a simple white dress sat smiling, her eyes happy, laughing. Everyone knew who the woman was. Mary Magdalene. And behind Mary Magdalene was a tall man with long purple hair, also smiling, waving at them. His eyes were only for Rosette. Love and respect shone in them. He smiled wider.

"Chrono..." Rosette gasped. The power that had caused the flower petals to dance and show them the image broke as Rosette spoke. The petals fell to the floor, the image vanishing. "Guys, for the time being, how about we not say anything about this?"

"Agreed," Joshua intoned at once. Azmaria nodded her agreement. They sat there for awhile longer, just letting letting their hearts and minds be at peace.

"We should really get back to the orphanage," Azmaria finally said after an indertiminate amount of time

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Rosette agreed. Neither of them moved. Joshua got up and pulled both of them to their feet. Joshua looked at his watch. An hour had just barely passed since they had come here. In silence, they made their way back to the hole they had come through.

"I'll boost you two up and then you two can pull me up," Joshua told them. He pushed Azmaria up first. Azmaria then offered a hand down to Rosette and she helped pull Rosette to the surface.

"Grab on," Azmaria instructed. Two hands reached down and Joshua grabbed hold of them. "Next time we ever come down here we bring a rope." Joshua was yanked to the surface. They all three hit the ground.

"OUCH!" They all shouted at once. Joshua was sprawled onto top of the two women haphazardly. He rolled off of them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, you two," he said quickly, hiding his embarassment.

As the three walked back to the orphanage, all three of them were thinking similar thoughts. They had faith. There was no way Chrono could be dead, not after all the signs that they had seen so far. He _would _return to them. And just like the ribbon with Chrono's unique hair was bound with, they knew a general idea of when. "Soon," Rosette and Azmaria whispered together.


	5. Back Together

Here's the next chapter. :) Gah, the anticipation is killing me!

--

"Ah!" Azmaria shrieked, drenched. Rosette shot by with an evil grin on her face, equally drenched. Today was a fun day at the orphanage. School was cancelled, due to a national holiday. All of them bored, Rosette had called in Azmaria and some of the older kids at the orphanage to her office that morning. Plans had been made. Stands were situated all around the premises, all of them housing a different activity. Some had darts or a beanbag toss. Others had a guessing game or a cake walk. But at the moment, none of them were manned.

"Rosette, I'll get you for that!" Azmaria swore loudly, giving chase to her blonde friend, her own water balloons in hand. It was also an extremely hot day. Hundreds of water balloons had been filled with ice cold water, held in bins all around the cleared out area near the river. More than one unwary kid had fallen in the river already. Rosette and Azmaria were supposed to have been the adults here. But then Rosette had accidentally gotten splashed, drawing her into the water balloon fight. Azmaria had joined in because Rosette had drawn her into it. Now they were all acting like kids again. Only Joshua was acting his age, and he was the one who had taken upon himself to see that no one got hurt. But even he was partly soaked. Rosette had "accidentally" hit him with a water balloon earlier.

"Rosette!" Joshua shouted, getting hit by another water balloon from her. "Focus on those who want to get wet!" Rosette tossed him a saucy grin from near the river, otherwise ignoring him in favor of focusing on a fourteen year old boy who had just managed to get in a hit on her. Next year he would leave the orphanage and start his own life.

"Sorry," Rosette said in a sing song voice as she ran by him, several kids hot on her trail, armed and ready to soak the orphanage director even more. Joshua sometimes didn't know what to make of his sister. This was one of those times.

"Alright, break time. It's a good time for lunch." Joshua finally shouted out. Everyone froze where they were at Joshua's shout, water balloons leaving their startled owners hands and hitting random people. Laughing all the same, they all went to the place where they had left their towels to get the worst of the wet spots dry. With how hot it was, the wet clothes and hair was a nice way to keep cool.

From there, they went to the picnic area. Some of the nun's from the Magdalene Order had stopped by to make lunch for everyone while they had been having their water balloon fight. They had their sleeves pulled up as they put the finishing touches on the meal they were working on.

"It looks like it's all working out," Joshua told Rosette, sitting down next to his sister, wringing out his hair. It was plastered to his head. "It was a good idea to separate the serving areas so as to not overwhelm the Sisters from the Order. It was also nice of them to volunteer today. Without them it would have taken a lot longer to feed the kids. And boy, did they work up an appetite." More than one kid was rubbing their stomach as they waited in line, which were all growling.

Rosette watched the kids line up eagerly to receive their food, thanking each Sister who served them. "Oh, it's our pleasure. Anything to make your life's a bit happier and not so routine," one of them told them with a huge smile.

"Oh, our lives are never boring or sad. At least, not while Ms. Rosette is in charge," they replied, scampering off to congregate in groups to eat. Rosette heard this, then turned bright red. Joshua laughed and ruffled Rosette's hair, making her blush even more.

"Uhm,..Rosette? Can we eat with you and Father Christopher?" Marianne and a few of her friends asked as they walked up. Rosette scooted over on the blanket to make room for the half dozen kids who had asked to sit with her and her brother. "Thank you." They all smiled and began eating.

"So are you kids having fun?" Joshua asked them, remembering his own meal at this point. "It sure looks like it. When Rosette and I were here, we never did anything like this. Though I wish we would have."

"Rosette, you used to be an orphan here too?" One of the kids asked sharply.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about Rosette," Joshua confided in them. "Yes, we were both orphans here when we were a lot younger. Rosette also used to be a Sister, just like those who were nice enough to make us all lunch today."

"So that's why she cares so much," a young boy named Bromy realized, grinning. "Ms. Rosette is just like us. How cool is that. We're so lucky!" The kids were all smiles as they talked with each other and to the woman who took care of them so well. True, Rosette couldn't extend herself so far that she could be there all the time. But she did try. The kids sensed this and understood, most of them helping where they could.

After they all finished eating, they cleaned the area where they had had the water balloon fight and went back to the stalls, some of them simply wandering around the ground with their friends. Rosette was taking a turn in the dunking booth they had set up. She had a huge line of people waiting for a chance to throw the ball and try to dunk her in the water, mostly though she had stopped from misbehaving. Each kid got three balls, three chances to dunk her. If they missed all three, they would either have to go to the back of the line once more or move on.

"Come on, you could do better than that!" Rosette taunted at one of the older boys. "My swimsuit is already dry from where Bromy dunked me. Is it ever gonna get wet again?" Rosette stuck her tongue out at the boy, smiling. He looked even more determined to dunk her. He had missed the first and second balls. This was his final chance to get her under the water.

THWACK! The target button was smashed in by the force of the throw, sending a surprised Rosette into the water. Everyone cheered as she went in, the seat flat against the wall. Rosette broke the surface of the water with a grin, clapping herself. "Nice throw," she complimented as she reset the seat and sat back down, enjoying herself greatly.

Three balls later, Rosette was put under again, courtesy of Bromy, who grinned apologetically before accepting the congratulations of his fellow orphans. He gave up his place to the next person in line. Rosette was about to sit down again when the peaceful afternoon was disrupted.

"Rosette! Father Joshua!" Marianne was yelling. She reached the dunking booth and attempted to catch her breath, two others copying her. "Come quick. We found a strange boy collapsed in the woods. Brandon is staying with him and we three came to get help. Something's wrong. It looks like he has a fever. He's breathing heavily and is sweating profusely." Rosette was out of the dunking in an instant, accepting her clothes from Azmaria. She threw them on over swimsuit as a Sister from the Order approached her.

"Rosette, I'm Sister Lisa. I know first aid, so I would like to come with," Lisa told her. "May I?"

"Of course," Rosette said quickly. "Marianne, lead the way." Rosette, Joshua, and Lisa were all behind Marianne as she led them into the woods, Azmaria staying behind to watch the kids and keep order.

After almost a half mile hike into the woods, Marianne stopped, Brandon coming into view. He was squatting next to a prone person, who was leaning against a tree. Lisa ran ahead of them and felt the poor kid's forehead.

"It's no wonder he has a fever," Lisa said, shaking her head. "Look at what's he wearing. What sane person would run around in this weather with a hood and cloak? And darkly colored ones as well?" She removed the heavy over clothing and dropped it on the ground besides her, checking for a pulse. "He's alive, but any longer and his life may be in danger. It's heat stroke. Poor kid. What was he doing all the way out here? The rest of the orphans are having fun at the festival Rosette arranged."

"Lisa," Rosette began. "That boy is not from the orphanage. He's never been an orphan there. Besides, he's much older than he looks." Rosette and Joshua easily recognized the sick figure leaning against the tree, right down to his worn red clothing. Rosette walked over slowly and placed a cool hand on the burning forehead. Limp purple hair brushed against her hand.

"Rosette?" Chrono muttered pathetically, cracking his eyes open a crack. He smiled wearily. Rosette returned the smile, brushing the undone hair from his face. "Rosette, is that you? My vision is all blurry." Rosette looked to Lisa concerned.

"Father Joshua, I'm no place to command you but could you-" Joshua beat her to the punch, pulling the greatly weakened Chrono onto his back. Chrono didn't protest this, his eyes once again shut, his face pale. Joshua took off without a word for the orphanage, Chrono bouncing slightly on his back.

"Hang on buddy, we'll take care of you," Joshua promised, Lisa and Rosette hot on his heels. "Soon you'll be able to explain yourself. I'll do what I can to protect you from my overly violent sister. You have my word as a priest." Chrono chuckled weakly, unable to reply further. They were now in the festival area. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw the stranger on Joshua's back. Azmaria gasped and ran forward to meet them.

"Azmaria, we'll be taking care of him. Make sure the kids continue having a good time," Rosette ordered, keeping a soaked handkerchief to Chrono's forehead. Azmaria nodded faintly and herded the kids back to the activities. Two Sisters from the Order joined them to help Lisa care for Chrono.

"Father Joshua, this is beneath your position, but could we ask you to help us sponge bathe him? Hygiene also plays into health. And since you're the only male here...." Sister Lisa trailed off.

"Of course. I'll be gentle with him," Joshua promised. Rosette hung back as Joshua took him to a private bathroom. And she sat by his side when he was brought to a room and put to bed. Joshua returned to help Azmaria and to also secretly explain the situation to her. Rosette readjusted the cold cloth on Chrono's forehead. Chrono stirred in his sleep as Rosette's hand brushed against his fiery cheeks, but didn't wake up.

"Chrono, wake up soon. I'll be waiting for you," Rosette promised, settling in to wait.

--

Now if you ask why I brought him back this way, when most people think the only way he could back is as a baby, I play D&D, which is Dungeons and Dragons for any nongamers here, and my adventures, which have been crazy lately, inspired this. Just because he died doesn't mean he can't be brought back to life. My character has died a lot and has always come back to life just the same. So my gaming experiences have opened me to a lot of possibilities when it comes to my stories.


	6. Time to Wake Up

"Hnnn..." Chrono moaned in his sleep, his head tossing to one side. He didn't wake up though. It had been almost twenty fours hours since they had found him and he still slept, his high fever just now starting to abate. Rosette had reluctantly returned to her duties, making those tending him swear to go tell of the slightest change in his condition. Sister Lisa readjusted the cold clothe, it having been tossed aside when Chrono had tossed his head around. She had stayed behind to care for Chrono, allowing the others to focus on their own duties. It didn't mean that they didn't worry though.

Lisa turned her sights back on her patient. She had promised Rosette that he was in good hands. Father Joshua had given her a brief history of their friendship with Chrono. She also knew of him from the Order. The world knew him as a bad guy, who had been partly responsible for the chaos that had struck their world a few months back. But she had been assured by Rosette's former superior that Chrono was just a good guy with bad luck. Extremely bad luck.

"Rosette..." Chrono muttered, his eyes finally opening. The room slowly came into focus for him, warm brown eyes looking around blearily. "You aren't Rosette. I could have sworn I heard her nearby." Chrono's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Rosette was here, but she loves the kids too much to just ignore them, even if it is you," Lisa said quickly.

"She got married during my absence and had kids?" Chrono questioned, confused now. "Well, that was fast." Chrono coughed.

Lisa helped him sit up and handed him some water. "No, no," Lisa quickly assured. "She's the director of the orphanage now. By the way, I am Sister Lisa. I've been taking care of you since we found you in this condition in the woods."

"Oh," Chrono said sheepishly. "Wait, I'm back in the orphanage?"

"Rest easy friend," Lisa insisted. "You were suffering from heat stroke, plus a little dehydration, so you must have been out there for awhile. I'll have someone bring down some food and more water. Your friends were worried about you. I should also let them know that you woke up as well." Chrono sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows. He was thirsty, extremely thirsty. Reflecting upon this, he remembered that just now, Lisa had told him he was suffering from heat stroke and dehydration. That would probably explain his thirst, plus his hunger.

Lisa meanwhile had sent for food and water, also asking a young boy to ask Rosette to come here. "How long was I unconscious?" Chrono asked as Lisa handed him some more water.

"While under my care, almost a whole day," Lisa replied helpfully, taking the empty glass back. "Beyond that, any amount of time unconscious in the woods. We don't exactly know. But we found you in time and you're on the road to recovery." Chrono yawned, but he stifled it. He would at least stay awake long enough to see Rosette, no matter how tired he felt.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your friends again? It's been a few months," Lisa asked from near the window in the room. "They've missed you like crazy, if not annoyed at how long you took to return." She turned to smile at Chrono and the nun's happiness permeated Chrono's exhaustion. There was something about her light green eyes and dark blonde hair, coupled with a dazzling smile, that coaxed a smile from the sick person in the bed.

Someone knocked on the door. "Sister Lisa, it's Azmaria with food for Chrono. Rosette and Joshua are with me. May we come in?" Lisa opened the door and small room Chrono had been placed in suddenly felt crowded. "Chrono, it's so good to see you awake. Here, some food for you." Azmaria placed a tray on his lap. "Eat up and get your strength back."

"I'll leave you guys alone," Lisa told them. "I'm going get something to eat myself. Make sure Chrono doesn't exhaust himself too much, OK?"

"I'll see that he rests," Joshua promised. Lisa left the room, the door quietly snapping shut. "So, where have you been and what have you been doing all this time? We're all extremely curious." He offered the only chair in the room to Azmaria and sat down next to his friend. "We really missed you, you know. Rosette and Azmaria were constantly praying for you to come back to us."

"That's a long story," Chrono answered back, his stomach growling. "Can I eat first and then I'll answer all your questions."

"So you woke up on an empty stomach again? How pathetic," Rosette stated thoughtlessly. Chrono only smiled softly and started to eat, his hands trembling. Azmaria noted this, but knew this was because his body was still in need of rest and nourishment. "Well, I won't be giving you any food this time." Rosette smirked. For a split second, Chrono caught an glance of the young girl she had been when they had first woken him up so many years ago.

"Rose, let him eat," Azmaria admonished. "I'm sure you want to smack him and demand an explanation, but he needs his rest. And his nourishment." Azmaria secretly shot Chrono an encouraging smile. Chrono ate quietly surveying his friends. Both Joshua and Azmaria had gone through growth spurts. And Joshua wore the garments of a priest. Azmaria wore normal clothing, as did Rosette.

"He has a healthy appetite," Joshua said, relieved. Chrono had cleared the tray of food in a matter of minutes. Joshua got him some more water, this time with ice in it. "Now, are you up to explaining?"

"Yeah, I am," Chrono agreed happily, setting the drained glass down. "I'm not sure exactly how much time passed. But I remember clearly giving Rosette her time back, and her farewell kiss." Both Chrono and Rosette blushed. "I had thought that it would result in my death, and felt my soul float up to rejoin the Astral Line. But when I finally hit it and was about to merge with it, I was suddenly rejected from it, and thrown back to the earth. I'm not sure about how long I spent in that mindless stupor, but when I finally regained my senses, I found myself in Mary Magdalene's tomb. Even more, my horns were functioning normally still."

"What about the kids saying they saw you in the fire in the sanctuary?" Rosette asked eagerly, her annoyance with Chrono momentarily forgotten.

"Ah, that," Chrono remembered aloud. "After I worked the stiffness from my limbs, I spent some time calming my mind and foraging what I could from the woods nearby. We still have physical bodies, therefore the need to eat. I wanted to be reunited with Rosette at my full strength. That obviously didn't work. Anyways, I finally felt ready enough to sneak out of the tomb to find Rosette. I resumed my true form and took off into the sky and noticed the fire, hearing the kids within the building crying out for help. I also saw Rosette running there and knew she would probably charge in without thinking of her own safety. So I entered the building and protected the kids, but was weakened once again by inhaling too much smoke."

"Ah," Azmaria said, enlightened.

"I used my powers to give them safe air to breathe and give them a safe place to stand in," Chrono resumed. "After that, I had to leave the building or risk losing consciousness. I was rather delirious, so who knows what I did during that time. The next thing I knew, someone who sounded familiar was putting me on his back and taking me somewhere. I woke up here with Lisa watching over me."

"Classic Chrono," Rosette complained darkly. "You did all those wierd things while delirious."

"What are you talking about?" Chrono asked her. Rosette dug something out from her pocket and held it out before Chrono. It was the lock of his hair with the red ribbon around it. "My hair?" Chrono felt his hair for a place that was shorter than the rest of it.

"Here," Azmaria guided Chrono's hand to the place he was trying to find it.

"Geez, crazy demon," Rosette moaned. "You sewed while delirious. For crying out loud, what was going through your mind?!" Rosette pointed out the word he had sewn into the ribbon. Chrono shrugged nonchalantly. He had no clue either. Chrono bit back another yawn.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"What about the tomb then?" Joshua asked him. "We stopped by there awhile ago and we saw something wierd." Joshua explained the image they had seen amidst the dancing flower petals.

"That wasn't me. Even if I was delirious, I don't have any powers like that. If anything, I'd say it was probably Mary Magdalene's lingering power. She felt your confusion and want to have me back, and showed you something that she thought would comfort you," Chrono explained.

"So she's still aware of things?" Azmaria wondered, confused.

"No, but people with strong spiritual powers sometimes have their unused power stay in the spot where they were buried unknowingly. These powers go unused, until they feel something that was familiar to their original soul. Then they activate, sometimes in unusual ways. In itself, no awareness. But when you prayed and Azmaria sang, it stirred old feelings. Since you wanted to see me, they showed you me with with her." Chrono failed to bite back another yawn.

"Remember what I told you when you got that fever?" Rosette asked him. Chrono nodded sleepily. "Then do so again. Sick people should be quiet and rest." She pushed him back onto his back, covering him up. Azmaria re-wet the cold clothe and placed it on Chrono's forehead. But Chrono didn't want to sleep, not yet anyway. He still had yet to hear his friend's stories. "No buts. I can tell you're resisting sleep. We can catch up at any time. We aren't going anywhere." Chrono's eyes drifted shut, despite his many attempts to keep them open. "Rest!"

Chrono was out like a light, a small smile teasing at his lips. Rosette felt exasperated at the sick person in the bed. She really wanted to knock some sense into him. But there was no way she could do that to him while he was still recovering. She would wait until _after _he was back to full strength to knock some sense into his brain. "Sometimes he really can be an idiot," Rosette stated simply. "Even more so than me."


	7. Plans

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. And if you call this short, I wouldn't blame you. I wanted to update this soon, to let you guys know that I haven't just upped and walked away from this story. It's still going. Even if the authoress is very easily distracted, lol.

--

It was early in the morning when Chrono was up and moving around the next day. His clothes had been washed while he had been unconscious, so he had gotten dressed after Lisa had checked up on him and gotten directions to Rosette's office. Getting there was easier said than done. The hallways were filled with kids running around as they scrambled to get ready for school. Many of the kids recognized him as the person they had found in the woods. They waved at him as they passed by him on their way to wherever they were going. He waved back with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," one young girl said cheerfully, stopping to talk to him. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Are you going see Ms. Rosette?"

"Yes, I am. You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" Chrono asked. She giggled.

"We have. But you were kinda delirious at the time. I was part of the group that found you in the woods. I'm Marianne," she explained. She looked at a clock on the wall. "Ah, it's almost time for me to go. I'll see you around." She waved goodbye and took off, joining a group of kids who were leaving.

Chrono resumed his journey to the director's office, something that became easier as the seconds passed. The hallways were emptying by the second as the kids left, the front door repeatedly opening than slamming shut in the process. In a minute, the hallways were completely deserted, an eerie silence filling them. Now that at least a few dozen kids weren't running around him, Chrono made it Rosette's private office shortly. Azmaria was leaving the office as he came up.

"Chrono, does Lisa know you're up?" Azmaria asked quickly.

"Yep, I'm walking around with her permission," Chrono assured Azmaria. "Is Rosette in?"

"Eating breakfast in her office as usual," Azmaria replied cheerfully. "This is a big job, but she loves every minute."

"Wait a minute, how does Rosette keep herself organized?" Chrono asked. "When we were on our journey to find Joshua she could barely keep herself straight. How does she keep this whole place up and running without burning it down in the process?" Azmaria laughed as an annoyed growl came from the office. "At least Rosette hasn't changed much."

"I heard that Chrono!" Rosette shouted from her office. "Jeez, and I promised Joshua that I wouldn't let loose on him until after he was fully recovered. That's no fun." Rosette muttered this, but they could still hear it clearly. Chrono sweatdropped. He at least had some safe time left.

"I'm sure you'll be able handle her," Azmaria encouraged. "After all, you did in the past." She left him there.

"Rosette, is it safe for me to come in?" Chrono asked, poking his head in the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Rosette ushered him in and Chrono went in, catching something that Rosette tossed his way. It was a muffin. "Eat. Sister Lisa is leaving this afternoon and she told me to make sure you eat properly after she leaves." Chrono sat down in an empty chair and bit into the muffin.

"Rosette, we haven't had much of a chance to talk since I woke up," Chrono noted as he finished the muffin. "But I heard you're in charge now."

"Yeah, it was a good way to...."

"To what?" Chrono asked.

"To forget," Rosette admitted guiltily. "Forget the pain and anger I was feeling as you practically died in my arms. But you never actually died, did you?"

"Nope, was in the process of it, but never quite got to the end of it," Chrono supplied. "I was called back at the last minute." He grinned, clearly not put out at all about not rejoining the Astral Line so soon. "And is everything normal with you?"

"Of course it is," Rosette said quickly. "You insured that."

"Actually, it was only a fifty percent chance that it would work," Chrono informed her. "If it hadn't worked, I would have died instantly as soon as I crushed the locket." He looked down at the floor guiltily. Rosette dropped her pen and muffin to the floor in shock as she heard this. "But I really wanted to save you. I already had to watch Magdalene die that way, and she had physical injuries too. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I stood by and watched it happen all over again."

"Chrono..." Rosette murmured. She walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. "Thank you then for saving me at your own risk. But if you ever put your own life in danger for the sake of me again, it'll take a lot longer for me to forgive you, is that understood?!" Rosette poked him in his chest with a single finger. "This is a more peaceful time. This is my life now as well. What you do from now on is up to you though. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm staying here if I can," Chrono said quickly. "I did all of that just to return to you without the fear of you suddenly dying on me. Did you honestly think I would just go away? After all of that? Unless you don't want me here."

"Of course I want you here!" Rosette told him. "I was hoping you would stay. Or did those words you said to me before you went away mean nothing?"

"I still do love you, always will," Chrono swore. "I remember it very well. Even...even the goodbye kiss you sent me off with." Rosette smirked at his words. In the past, that smirk she was in a mischevious mood, especially when she had her gun out. Just because she no longer had a gun on her didn't mean she wasn't in one. "Anyway, have you heard from Stella lately? It's be nice to see her again."

Rosette's face fell. "Chrono, her sister used the time stop magic against her. She's still frozen from the fight with her sister at Pandemonium. We haven't been able to figure out how to reverse it. We can't counteract magic with our current level of technology."

"Then where is she?" Chrono asked. "I'm a demon, I know magic. I'll probably be able to reverse it if I can just see her in person."

"Mr. Steiner is taking care of her. We know where they are. I'm sure they won't mind us visiting, especially since you want to try reverse it. I'll give Mr. Steiner a call and see what can be arranged," Rosette promised. "Now go run off somewhere and entertain yourself. I have an orphanage to run." She playfully shooed him off. "And make sure you eat a proper meal sometimes today! Sister Lisa will give me nothing but grief if you don't."

--

Chrono ended up helping Azmaria for most of the day. As they sat down for their lunch break, Chrono told Azmaria that he may be able to help Stella. "Really?" Azmaria asked, paying attention to Chrono's every word. "That would be awesome if she could return to normal. So when are you going?"

"After Rosette arranges it with Mr. Steiner," Chrono gladly told her. "I'll certainly do my best. If that's good enough, Stella will be able to normal. I can't wait to see her again. After all, this won't be complete unless all the party members are here."


	8. Train Trip

I made up the flashback scene, just to let you know. The manga didn't exactly say how exactly Rosette first braided his hair. I made some inferences and worked from there. Don't think that their trip to restore Stella is going to go smoothly, at least the arrival there. That would be too boring.

--

"This is so boring...." Rosette moaned as she watched the scenery pass by at high speeds through her window. Chrono and Azmaria sat across from her. All three of them were on their way to the place where Mr. Steiner was currently trying to reverse the crystallization effect on Stella.

"I would like to think that it's peaceful," Chrono stated, head against the wall behind him. "Peace and quiet on a trip is a nice change of pace. We don't have to fear an attack or anything like that. Besides, my life has been way too hectic lately. I would like a few days peace before you throw into another whirlwind Rosette."

"What did you say?!" Rosette shrieked, standing up and stomping over to stand in front of Chrono. "How did I throw your life into a whirlwind?"

"Just by being who you are," Chrono shot back.

"Oh!" Rosette said crossly. "I would like to think that it was all worth it. After all, look at everything that happened recently. We're finally in a position to be able to lead a happy, normal life."

"Rosette, please sit down and stop causing a ruckus," Azmaria asked. "Let's not spoil the mood of the trip."

"Oh, alright," Rosette agreed, sitting back down. "Though only for your sake. Once Stella is back with us, we'll be sure to celebrate. Just like the last time we ate with Stella. Az, you weren't with us then, but it was a fun time."

Chrono snorted, earning him wierd looks from his traveling companions. "What is it Chrono?" Azmaria asked.

"I was forced into a sailor suit," Chrono said depressingly. Rosette smirked. "Rosette got a pretty dress to wear for the night since Stella insisted on dressing the part of the fancy meal we were eating. And then Rosette and Stella got drunk from massive amounts of alcohol. She was pretty tipsy for awhile."

Azmaria laughed. "Uhm, Rosette, alcohol is illegal," she reminded her friend. Rosette shrugged.

"I pointed that out," Chrono told her. "But they didn't care. In fact, they tried to get me to drink. I stayed sober to keep Rosette under control." Rosette looked mystified on this. "I would not be surprised if you didn't remember this. You two had just drank a lot of alcohol."

"Like I needed to be controlled," Rosette muttered. Chrono laughed. His hair, which had been left undone ever since he had woken up at the orphanage, fell in his face. Chrono pushed it out of his way. Rosette pulled a ribbon and brush out of her bag and pulled Chrono to her, brushing the tangles from his hair and braiding it.

"It's been awhile since we've done this," Rosette said softly. "It feels right."

"It does," Chrono agreed. "I still remember the day you did it for the first time."

_Flashback_

_"Chrono, I brought us some lunch," Rosette said as she ran up to where Chrono sat on a very large fallen log. There was a basket over arm. Joshua had a large blue and white checkered blanket with him. Chrono jumped down fluidly, nearly tripping as his hair blocked his sight momentarily. He righted himself and met his friends halfway. _

_"Thank goodness. I'm starving," Chrono replied, helping Joshua smooth the blanket out on the ground. The three friends sat down as Rosette passed out the food. Her and Joshua got smaller portions, as they had already eaten lunch. Chrono had no food other than what he salvaged from the woods and these meals that they brought. Rosette always made a point now of bringing him food when she could. Often Joshua helped her smuggle out food so she didn't make anyone suspicious of why she was always grabbing extra food._

_"Chrono, can you tell us more of your stories?" Joshua asked eagerly, eyes alight with his excitement. "We don't hear any new ones at the orphanage."_

_"That can wait," Rosette interjected. Joshua looked put out. "Chrono, is your hair bothering you? It's pretty long."_

_"There's not much I can do about it," Chrono said ruefully. "I've gotten used to it."_

_"Well, maybe you can't. But I can." Rosette smiled and pulled out a brush and ribbon, moving to sit behind Chrono. "I'll braid your hair for you. That should keep it out of your way." Chrono was silent as Rosette brushed and braided his hair, tying it off with a red ribbon. "There. That should make your life easier." _

_"Thanks," Chrono told her._

_End Flashback_

"Those picnics showed me just how clumsy you really can be sometimes. That hasn't changed much." Chrono pointed at Rosette with a grin on his face. "We should go on a picnic again soon. It's only right that Joshua and Azmaria come along. Right where we used to picnic." He smiled reminiscently.

"Then we'll have to wait until Joshua stops by at the orphanage again," Rosette realized. "I don't know when he's planning on stopping by again. His schedule is pretty random at times. But then again, that's Joshua for you. He's also well known around here. Pretty popular for a priest if you asked me."

Chrono snorted again. "You were a Sister and you were pretty famous. If only for your recklessness and how many cars and buildings you totaled. Not to mention that ocean liner. And I believe there was a train somewhere in there as well." He laughed at her. Rosette only shook her head.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore," Rosette said, truly thankful. "We're just normal people now. Well, most of us are." She stuck her tongue at Chrono, who shrugged. He couldn't help that. As long as he stayed in this form, no one would associate him with the demon who had supposedly wiped out a good bit of a large city. (I don't remember the city. I'm pretty sure it was Chicago, but I'm not positive.) He was just a kid to them.

"Rosette, you're still a magnet for trouble. Both you and Joshua are still," Azmaria teased. Chrono fought back a laugh as Rosette threw them both a mockily angry expression.

"We'll see," Rosette swore. "I bet you that nothing bad will happen on this trip that would lead to a huge amount of chaos." As soon as she said this, the train screeched to a stop. Rosette, who had not been expecting this, flew forward, smacking into Chrono, who stopped her from falling to the floor at the last second. He stood up and set Rosette on her feet.

"Did the train break down?" Azmaria wondered, looking outside.

"I'll go ask," Rosette volunteered, sliding their car door open. The train started to move again.

"Oh, a pretty lady," a masked hoodlum stated, pulling Rosette to him. "Maybe you should come with us up front. We won't be bothered if I say you're with me."

"Pervert!" Rosette shouted, lashing out. He jumped back.

"Now, lady, you'll regret that," he warned, moving to grab her hair and drag her down the aisle. Chrono moved in, pushing Rosette to the floor. Chrono was yanked off his feet by his shirt collar. "Now who are you supposed to be? People like you are no fun."

"I won't let you lay a finger on Rosette," Chrono swore loudly. "Or to Azmaria." The hoodlum haughtily pulled out a gun and gestured that the two women should sit back down.

"We're locking down all these compartments after we gather a few hostages to get what we want. You'll be one of those hostages and I'll leave these two be," he ordered, tossing Chrono to two of his friends. Chrono's arms were pinned behind his back.

"Rosette, no!" Chrono insisted. Rosette stopped her action to help Chrono. "I'll be fine. It's your job to watch over Azmaria. Everything will work out if we don't act rashly. We haven't come this far for one of us to die a stupid and pointless death. Now stay here and behave." Chrono was hauled away as their door was shut and they heard it being locked somehow from the outside.

"Chrono, you idiot!" Rosette cried, falling to her knees. "Oh, Azmaria, what are we going to do? I just can't sit here and let this happen. Darnit, I wish I had my gun with me." She turned around sharply as she heard someone tapping on something nearby. Rosette's jaw dropped. Someone was hanging upside down from the top of the train. And that someone just happened to be Joshua Christopher. He looked impatient to be let in.

"Az, hold onto something," Rosette told her, forcing the window open. The wind howled as she opened it and Joshua slid in through the narrow opening. Together the two siblings managed to shut the window.

"Darn, Chrono got taken hostage in the place of you two," Joshua silently cursed.

"Joshua, what were you doing up there?" Azmaria asked quickly.

"Those terrorists kidnapped two young children from the town I was visiting," Joshua explained. "I'm here to get them back. I've been holding onto to the top of the train for hours now when I saw you three in this car. Now, what do you two say to us stopping them? I propose a rescue mission. Are you two in?" He had a daring look on his face.

"I'll help out where I can," Azmaria promised. Rosette was all too eager to be doing something.

"Well, then, the first motion of business is to get out of this car," Joshua told them with a devilish grin. "Let's go stop some bad guys."


	9. The Sweep Begins

Chrono was led by gun point to a cabin in the very front of the train, his arms held behind his back the entire time. He was silent as he was led away from Rosette and Azmaria. His captors also were silent. Knowing he could easily escape, he chose not to, for the sake of those who could not fight back. These people were terrorists, unafraid to take hostages. What else were these people willing to do to get what they wanted? Chrono couldn't take that chance.

"In there," one of the people holding him grunted, unlocking a door and shoving Chrono into a cabin where faint crying could be heard. Chrono stumbled into the cabin and the door was quickly locked again.

"Shush, Lilllith, it'll be OK. We just have to behave," a young boy was saying comfortingly to a little girl next to him. Chrono walked up slowly and offered the crying girl a handkerchief. With wide eyes, she accepted it and wiped her eyes. The protective arms around her tightened instinctively.

"I'm Chrono, a passenger on this trip as well. I promise that I won't hurt you. This will work out if we just stay calm," Chrono assured them both.

"I'm Adam. This is my little sister Lillith. I'm sorry if you got drawn into this," the boy told him. The two kids were clearly siblings, given how much like each other they looked. Both had black hair and green eyes, as well as the shape shaped eyes and nose."This is all our fault."

"No, this is no one's fault but the terrorist's," Chrono corrected him. "You're just victims as well here. If I can help it, I'll make sure you two don't get hurt. Can you two trust me enough to believe me?" The two children nodded fearfully. "Alright then. How about we get to know each other? It'll help pass the time."

--

No one noticed three people skulking around the cars. Joshua had somehow gotten them out of a room from the inside that was locked from the outside. Leaving the thinking to others, she only thought of getting Chrono back and stopping these terrorists.

"This way," Joshua urged, pointing to a door that led to a storage compartment. They waited for everyone to leave that area and snuck in quickly and quietly. Joshua shut the door behind them with a sigh of relief.

"This is unusual behavior for a priest," Azmaria said with a laugh.

"Me? A normal priest? Perish the thought," Joshua joked. "Besides, they don't have any serious police present in the town where this train was hijacked from. I promised the town that I would watch over Lillith and Adam, since I was halfway on the train when they took it."

"Why did they take two kids and bring them on board against their will like they did?" Rosette asked. "That's odd behavior for terrorists. Usually they would just take hostages from the train passengers."

"Lillith and Adam are the joint heirs to a very large and prestigious family," Joshua said heavily. "Their family is very rich, both in money and property. Unless the town sends a huge amount of money to the terrorists, they're going to crash this train, heirs and everyone else on board." He pulled out a map and unrolled it, indicating a spot on the map. "In about twelve hours, this train will be going over a section of track that extends over a river, actually high above the river. These tracks were just installed recently. If this train goes down there, there is no chance of survival for anyone on board."

"So our deadline is twelve hours from now," Rosette summarized. "Do you have a plan of action?"

"Actually, yes, I do. But it wasn't very effective with only one person doing it," Joshua told them, rolling the map back up and stowing it away. "We start from the car in front of us, incapacitating any of the terrorists on board. We have the passengers restrain them in some way while we move onto the next car. Azmaria and Rosette, I want you two to be a team. Azmaria may be strong, but she doesn't have any combat experience. I will be able to be on my own. After all, these are only humans. The only true weapon they have on their side is fear and deception."

"And if we should find Chrono, he could take another car apart from us," Azmaria pointed out. Joshua smiled and nodded. "Do we know where all the terrorists are?"

"Three of them, the ringleaders of this operation, are in the front car running everything. They have about fifteen lackeys keeping the other cars under control. That's also where Lillith and Adam are. As I understand, the hostages being taken from the other cars are being held there as well, in different compartments separated into small groups," Joshua said.

"So that's where Chrono will be," Rosette stated.

"Yes. But I want you two to take the back cars. I'll find Chrono in the front and have him help me take down the ringleaders. If they fall, this operations fails," Joshua told them. "Rosette, I would send you and Azmaria up there, but you're still too hotheaded to act clearly in such a crucial spot."

"I don't like it, but I agree," Rosette muttered resentfully. "If they hurt Chrono, they'll regret it."

"I won't let anyone hurt Chrono," Joshua promised. "And Chrono can take care of himself anyways."

"When do we start?" Azmaria asked.

"The sooner the better," Joshua replied evenly. "You two up to it now?" He put an open hand in the center of them all. Rosette and Azmaria put their hands in as well. "We don't end this until this train is freed."

--

Lillith cringed as they heard another door slam shut and lock, suppressing a sob. Adam also shuddered. They huddled next to Chrono, one of their hands reaching over his lap to hold each other's hands. "It'll be OK," Chrono said soothingly, rubbing each of their backs in circular motions. They dug in closer to him. "I won't let anything happen to you if it's within my power to do so."

"Chrono, can you help me protect my sister?" Adam asked softly. "I wanna protect her, but there's not much I can do."

"Keep nurturing that bond and it will make you both very strong," Chrono told them. "You remind me of my friends Joshua and Rosette Christopher. They're siblings who are just as close as you two. It was severely tested, but now it's stronger than ever."

"You mean Father Christopher?" Lillith asked excitedly. "Father Joshua Christopher. Short blonde hair, green eyes, he's really nice. Is that the same one you know? He's always mentioning that's he's gonna protect his sister Rosette. And just recently he told us an old friend Chrono had returned from a long trip."

"Sounds like him," Chrono replied cheerfully. Lillith and Adam yawned. "You two sleep if you're tired. I'll watch over you both. So don't worry about a thing." They nodded and were out within seconds. Chrono carefully maneuvered himself from in between them and moved them closer to each other, covering them up with his jacket. Sighing, he sat nearby. Even in sleep, his two charges clung to each other. Chrono saw this and hoped that their bond would not be tested the way Joshua and Rosette's had.

_I will protect you both. In this situation, it's all I can do. So I'll do this with all my heart, _Chrono swore as he settled in for the wait that this situation was sure to bring.

--

"Azmaria, leave the dirty work to me," Rosette said with a saucy grin as Joshua ran to the front of the car. Rosette and Azmaria turned to go the opposite direction. The car they had just entered only had two lackeys in it. So Rosette silently crept up behind one of them and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, the man turned around, only to meet Rosette's fist slamming into his gut. He went limp without a fight. She lowered him to the ground, kicking the second guy in the balls as he tried to come up on her from behind.

Azmaria also had apparently karate chopped the guy as Rosette kicked him. He too went limp. "Can you passengers please restrain their movements somehow? This would help our efforts to reclaim this train greatly," Azmaria asked sweetly. Several of the males in the compartment came forward, some pulling off the ties from their business suits as they moved the criminals to a corner.

"If they come to and try to attack, feel free to defend yourself. Just be quiet about it," Rosette urged them. Several people nodded. Young children went to the adults for comfort. Nodding jerkily in return, Rosette and Azmaria went into the next car. Three lackeys were in this one.

"I'll take one Rosette," Azmaria said eagerly. Rosette had no time to answer as one moved to hit her. Rosette swung around with an elbow as Azmaria leveled herself using the shoulders of one of the other criminals, using the momentum to knee the guy in the gut. Rosette handled the third one easily enough. This time she didn't need to ask people to help tie them up.

"We'll block the door once you two leave," a young lady told them . "If you need to reenter, tell us you're involved with the effort to reclaim the train." She smiled and urged them through.

"That was a nice one," Rosette complimented as they entered the next car.

"But of course. These people are not only threatening my friends, but these innocent passengers. I won't stand for this," Azmaria replied. Both grinning, they gave each other a high five.

Things went easily enough, even to the point where they reached the last car and liberated them. That was when they heard the gunshut from the front of the train, followed by a scream. Without a word, they ran to the front of the car, wondering who had been shot.

--

**Author's Note: About the ending, the next chapter will pick up as Joshua begins his own sweep. Eventually, Rosette and Azmaria will catch up when they hear the gunshot. Just wanted to get that out and understood now in case this was not made clear. Sometimes I have trouble when it comes to this, since I know what will happen and how it all works together. Since you guys don't have access to my mind, you guys may not know if how I put was not written clearly enough.**


	10. The Calvary Arrives!

Joshua was confident that his two friends could handle this situation. After all, it wasn't like their opponents were too dangerous. They were only humans who had the advantage of fear. And they were crippling that advantage. Azmaria would keep Rosette from losing her cool.

_Chrono's with them. I wonder how he's doing. I had to leave before he came back to his senses. We have a lot to catch up on. I can at least count on Chrono keeping his cool and doing what he can to improve the situation. I wonder if Lillith and Adam are OK. I hope they are, _Joshua thought as he reached the first car he had to free.

"Hey, get back to your car!" someone shouted, not moving at all. Joshua met him where he stood, snatching his gun from him. The poor terrorist stood frozen in fear, Joshua's expression a merciless, cold one.

Without a word, Joshua hit the guy with his own gun, knocking him unconscious. His two buddies charged in, only to be cut down by Joshua as he repeated his last action. Three of the larger guys in the car moved up to take them and keep them under control. "Thanks," Joshua said softly, handing over the unconscious guy he still held. "Me and some friends are freeing the other cars as we speak. Can I count on you to hold down this car?"

"Me and my buddies just got out of the army," the guy said confidently. "Yes, you can count on us to keep this car safe. Father, I wish you luck." The guy saluted him and rejoined his buddies, restraining the terrorists to nearby poles. Joshua smiled went to the next car. As he left, one of them joined him. A man who looked to be about 25 with crew cut brown hair.

"The name's Dominic," he told Joshua seriously. "My buddies back there will handle that car. I'm going to help you. You're only one man and you never know what will happen in this kind of situation. Besides, my neice was one of those taken hostage and I was powerless to stop them. I'm going to get her back. I promised her that I would save her."

"Glad for the help." Joshua shook his hand. "Now let's get going." Nodding curtly, Dominic led the way to the next car. Dominic wasted no time in knocking out the four terrorists in the car singlehandedly. Joshua whistled as watched this.

"I specialized in close combat in the army," Dominic admitted with a faint smile. "I thought that the skills I learned in the army would no longer have any place in my life. How wrong was I." He motioned Joshua on to the next car. This was one was not as crowded as the others, mostly women and children. They looked at their two rescuers with wide eyes. A few of the children started crying. An angry expression crossed Dominic's face and the next moment, their captors were unconscious.

"The two cars behind here have been cleared. They have more numbers and strong people to protect you. Go there while we tie them up. Tell them we sent you and they'll let you stay there," Joshua instructed. Mothers gathered up their children and herded them out of the car, urging the young people to leave behind their possessions. "Dominic, go with them just in case then catch up when they're safely in the other cars." Dominic joined the crowd and went back while Joshua moved forward. To his knowledge, from the point he had started, there had been seven cars in front of him to clear. Now five remained still.

Determined as ever, he strode forward confidently. As soon as he slid open the door, someone tried to swing on him. Joshua kneed the guy and he went limp. Then an arm shot out from behind him, punching the guy approaching Joshua expertly. Joshua looked behind him to see Dominic grinning widely. "Watch it, Father. We wouldn't want you to be hurt. Why are you so gun ho to retake this train anyway?"

Joshua moved aside and the two cleared the next car. "In the last town I stopped in, two little children whom I had just met and was starting to get to know were seized and taken aboard this train. I jumped on to save them. After riding on the roof of the train for hours, I saw my sister Rosette and my friends Azmaria and Chrono there. Chrono was taken hostage to keep the girls safe. Besides, it's the right thing to do. Also, Chrono had been missing for awhile and he had just been found. I left him back in my home town while he was still unconscious from heat stroke. We haven't had a chance to catch up yet."

"Your stakes are high here then too. Wait, you said you had friends clearing out the back cars?" Dominic asked, a concerned expression on his face. "Please don't tell me that you left this Rosette and Azmaria alone to clear the cars by themselves."

"Yes, it's them. But don't worry. They're more than capable of taking care of themselves," Joshua assured him. "I actually feel sorry for those terrorists. Rosette can be quite the wrong person to cross at times. Chrono is the guy she loves, though they're both too dense to really take it any further at this point." He shook his head. "Rosette also can't show her feelings honestly."

"Let's get everyone back safely then," Dominic said. "There are four cars ahead of us. The front car is where the boss must be, as well as the hostages. We're almost to our goal."

--

Chrono was nodding off himself when Adam woke up. "Ah, Adam," Chrono said in greeting. Adam felt the jacket covering him slip as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll keep watch over you two." Adam shook his head and moved, covering up Lillith more securely.

"I'll keep watch with you. It's the least I can do to protect Lillith," Adam insisted. "I can't sleep when there is this much tension anyways."

"Alright," Chrono agreed, relenting. "You know, you're a good brother, protecting Lillith so fiercely. You'll go far in this world with such a good heart." Adam blushed lightly, gazing protectively at the girl sleeping near them. "I would die to protect her if I ever should have to.

"No doubt, but you should always try to live if your feelings are so strong," Chrono advised. "It's heroics to swear to die to keep them safe, but it makes them happier to know that you'll always do your best to live on for their sake. That way they don't have to shed any tears of grief when you're gone."

"Really?" Adam asked. Chrono nodded.

"I know this from experience. Lillith will be much happier with you alive and around to watch over her. But don't protect her too much either, because then she won't have any room to grow to be herself. Oops, sorry. Got a bit too serious there," Chrono said.

"It's OK. This is a valuable lesson. If I'm going to do what's best for Lillith, I'll take any advice you can give me." Adam smiled.

"Then don't be in so much a rush to be an adult. You only get your childhood once," Chrono advised. Footsteps and angry voices sounded in the hallway outside. Lillith woke up in a panic and both of them ran to Chrono, hiding behind him fearfully.

"Adam..." Lillith cried, finding his hand and holding it tight. "I'm scared."

"We don't have to be scared," Adam told her bravely. "We have Chrono protecting us. And you have both of us protecting you. We won't let anything happen to you. Promise. We'll make back home and to our parents for sure. So don't cry." He wiped away her tears. "We're strongest together."

"R-right," Lillith stammered, sniffling. Adam smiled encouragingly. Their door opened and one of the people who had brought Chrono in stepped.

"The kids are coming with me," he ordered, waving them forward.

"I'm going with them," Chrono said quietly. "They're very calm with me and I'll make sure they behave."

"Much as I agree with you, the boss said only the kids," he stated. "Now send the brats forward."

"We won't go without Chrono!" the twins swore emphatically, holding tighter to Chrono, almost painfully tight.

"Just send them forward or I'll shoot you," the man threatened. The twins shook their head no. "I said get here up." The twins refused to move. Sighing, the man fired his gun, the bullet skimming Chrono's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Everyone froze. "That was a warning shot." He came forward and smacked Chrono with the gun. Chrono stumbled back but kept the kids with him, acting as their shield. They felt cold wind hitting their backs from the hole the bullet had made as it exited through the window.

"Don't you dare make another move," a voice thundered from somewhere in the hallway. Two people charged in to the car. Within seconds, the gun dropped to the floor, along with the one who had fired the shot. The twins peered out from behind Chrono.

"Father Joshua," they said, relief evident in their eyes. Chrono looked up and smiled. Joshua Christopher and another unfamiliar man had been the ones to save them.

"Thank goodness," Chrono said, falling back into the seat. "Are you two OK?" Chrono was addressing the twins.

"We are, but you aren't," Adam said softly. "Your face is bleeding. In two places."

"I've had worse, much worse. Now you two can go home," Chrono promised them. Lillith scooted up onto the seat and dabbed gently at the wounds with the handkerchief Chrono had yet to take back. "Thank you." He allowed Lillith to continue this. It was relaxing her.

"Watch out Chrono. I can clearly hear the storm called Rosette approaching this place," Joshua warned playfully. Chrono looked interested at this. "And thank you for protecting the twins. I promised their family that I would keep them safe and bring them home."

"It's no problem," Chrono said.

"Chrono!" Rosette half shouted as she joined them, pushing Dominic out of the way. She looked him over. "I can't leave you alone for one second without you getting hurt. Be more careful next time," she scolded. She looked at the two kids clinging to Chrono still. "You two must be Lillith and Adam. Did Chrono get those injuries while protecting you two?"

"Joshua, I'm going find my neice and free the other hostages," Dominic said. Joshua nodded.

"Chrono, when we get back to our car, I'll treat those injuries," Azmaria told him. "I'm glad you're OK." She hugged him.

"Helpless," Rosette muttered, pulling Chrono to his feet. "While Joshua and the other man take care of things here, would you like to sit with us in our cabin as Azmaria treats Chrono's injuries?"

"If we won't be a bother," Adam whispered. She shook her head no and pulled Chrono from the front car, Adam and Lillith following behind him faithfully. After finally getting to their own, Azmaria began to clean and bandages Chrono's cuts. Somewhere during this time, the twins yawned again. By the time Joshua came to see them and finally relax, Chrono and the twins were asleep. Joshua put Chrono's coat over all three of them. He had forgotten it in the front of the train.

"They're so cute that way. I wish I had a camera here," Joshua said wistfully as he watched the three of them sleep. Chrono had his head against the back of the wall. Lillith and Adam's heads had each claimed one of his shoulders, holding hands over Chrono's lap. "Chrono must have made an impression on them. Usually they're really shy around strangers."

"They're still kids. Chrono was the one who offered to be there for him. He's their security blanket," Azmaria said with a laugh. "I'm just glad that they're all OK."

"Where are you all heading anyway?" Joshua inquired.

"To Stella's place. Chrono thinks he may be able to help her," Azmaria explained. "I hope he can. This isn't complete without Stella to complete the picture."

"I see. I hope so as well. We all have a lot of catching up to do. I had been hoping to talk with Chrono now that's everything's under control. But he's obviously not available," Joshua moaned. "Oh well."

"I think that Chrono would make a good father," Azmaria said, only half joking. Rosette jumped and blushed. "And since Rosette is the one Chrono loves....." Azmaria let her the sentence incomplete in order to mess with Rosette.

"Azmaria!" Rosette exclaimed, hiding her face. Everyone laughed at her. Joshua ruffled her hair and Rosette glared at him.

"Still.." Azmaria said. "Anyway, let's relax for now. We'll be at Stella's place soon."


	11. Two Alone, But Not Unseen

It was a hectic scene as Steiner parked the car. The parking lot was crammed full with reporter's van and police vehicles, even a couple of jail transports. "I wonder what's going on," Steiner asked himself as he donned his jacket and hat. Never had he seen the train station so cramped and crowded. Even as he made his way to the area where he was to meet Azmaria, Rosette, and Chrono, it was a challenge, partially due to the large bulky camera's that had been set up and police officers standing around in groups, seemingly waiting for something. He stopped a young woman and inquired of the situation.

"Oh, all this?" she asked. "A few towns away, a train was hijacked and two young kids were kidnapped. A few of the braver passengers actually retook the train. The police are here to take the hijackers into custody and the reporters from Hearst Metrotone News are here to cover the story." The woman walked away with her bags, apparently glad to escape the gathered crowd waiting in wait for the train.

"Derek Wright here from Hearst Metrotone News," a young reporter was saying eagerly, waiting in front of the departure area. "Several hours ago, a popular train line had one of it's trains hijacked after kidnapping two young children, Adam and Lillith, the twins and joint heirs to prestigious Van Koff family. The afternoon was filled with heroics as several of the braver passengers escaped their captivity and fought to retake the train, astoundingly not injuring but only subdueing the offending thugs. Reports gotten from the conductor who had since contacted his superiors revealed many names. The brave rescuers go by the names of Joshua and Rosette Christopher, siblings, a young woman named Azmaria, a young man by the name of Chrono, and a ex army fighter named Dominic. Car by car, these young people split up and retook the train. We've also gotten reports that Chrono went in the place of the women with him as a hostage, where he met Adam and Lillith and watched over them, acting as their shield against injury when the worse came to be. The train is supposed to arrive at any time now, where the hijackers will be led out first."

"Look, the train!" someone yelled out excitedly. "It's coming and it's almost here." The cameras rolled nearby to focus on the incoming train. The deisel train rolled into the station, the police moving into positions ready for anything. The door opened up and the officers took the hijackers away one by one to the waiting transport vehicles, camera's flashing the entire time.

"Clear the way for the passengers to get off the train," an officer ordered, shooing reporters and their camera's away from the door. "The people who retook the train are exiting first, since they have urgent business that they must attend to." A small group of people emerged from the train. Joshua was hovering protectively near Rosette, holding her and Azmaria's bag. Rosette had Chrono's. Adam and Lillith were being led by Chrono, who shied away from the loud and active crowd and the flashing camera's. They hid their faces in his coat, depending on Chrono to guide them through the crowd.

"Mr. Chrono, I presume?" Derek asked, stepping in front of Chrono and the kids.

"Just Chrono," Chrono insisted. "And I'm afraid the kids aren't liking all this attention. We have urgent business to attend to at any rate, so please let me and my group pass. We have someone waiting for us."

"What business, if I may ask?"

"We're helping out an old friend, a very important friend," Chrono explained. "So if you'll excuse us, we'll be taking our leave now." Chrono led his two young charges through the crowd, his friends quickly following him. Steiner met them halfway.

"Mr. Steiner," Az greeted cheerfully, hugging the old butler.

"Ms. Az, Mr. Chrono, it's so nice to see you again," Steiner said back. "Of course you as well Ms. Rosette. I'm sure my mistress won't mind a few extra house guests tonight." He turned to Joshua. "You are Ms. Rosette's brother?"

"That's me," Joshua said. "Believe it or not, I'm a priest. These two are Lillith and Adam. It's very nice to meet you." The twins looked up at Steiner shyly, who bent down on one knee to talk to them.

"I am Steiner, Ms. Stella's butler. I would like to invite you three over as guests at my mistress's manor. Then tomorrow I'll give you money to return home. I'm sure you two would like a bath and warm meal," Steiner told them. They looked at each other and nodded. "My car is not far. The manor is a nice and quiet place. Just relax for tonight. We can even call your parents to tell them that you're both OK."

"That would be nice," Lillith said softly. "Then we can hear mom's voice and be assured." He led them all to the car, stowing their bags in the trunk. It was a tight fit in the car, but they all fit in there. Soon enough, they were at Stella's manor. Away from the camera's and attention, the twins were opening up.

"Mr. Steiner, can we call our family first?" Adam asked.

"Of course." Steiner showed them where the phone was, leaving Chrono with them to assure the worried parents. He showed everyone else their rooms, instructing the servants under his command to prepare two more guest rooms. Adam dialed their home number, handing the phone to Chrono to speak first.

"Hello?" A worried feminine voice answered.

"Am I speaking to Mrs. Van Koff?" Chrono asked courteously.

"Yes, that's me. What business do you have with me? I'm not trying to be rude, but this is a really bad time."

"My name is Chrono. It's just that I have Lillith and Adam with me. They wanted to call and assure you that they were OK. They're right beside me now, wanting to talk to you. Shall I put them on?"

"Yes, please." The voice on the other end sounded tense and nervous, but hopeful. Chrono handed the phone to Adam.

"Mom, I'm so glad to hear your voice. We're OK. Chrono protected us on the train. We're staying with a friend of his, and we're being taken care of. Father Joshua will take us back home personally. So please don't worry about us. Lillith and I are just fine."

"Oh, Adam, I'm so glad to hear that. We'll be waiting to pick you up on the train station personally tomorrow, so be safe until then. Can you put your sister on? I want to hear her voice as well." Adam handed the phone to Lillith.

"Mama?" Lillith asked. "We missed you. We met a really nice boy on the train. He's taking care of us until Father Joshua escorts us home."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Lillith, mind your brother OK. We'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the station, so be brave until then, OK. I'm so glad to hear that you're both fine and well. Put Chrono on the phone. I would like to thank him." Lillith handed the phone to Chrono now.

"Hello again. Please, don't worry about your children. I know I may be a stranger, but I'll take care of them until Joshua sees them home. They don't have any injuries at all. They may be a bit tired, but that's to be expected."

"I know. I implore you, sir, please, see that my children are taken care of. I've been so worried since they've been kidnapped. If Father Joshua trusts you, then I can trust you. If there is any way to repay you for this great kindness, simply name it and it will be yours."

"There's no need for a reward, mam," Chrono told her. "It's more than enough that they're safe and that tomorrow they'll be on their way home to you. Joshua won't let anything happen to them. Would you like to talk to them again?"

"Put the phone so that they can both hear me," she requested. Chrono did so. "Children, I feel I can trust this young man. Please heed this young man and Father Joshua as he brings you home. Soon enough you'll be back with us and we'll see that you have proper protection from now on. Now I simply must go tell your father about this. Sleep well tonight. And don't worry. We're no longer worried ourselves. I'm so glad to know that all is well."

Mrs. Van Koff hung up. Lillith and Adam looked considerably cheerier. Steiner approached them now that they were off the phone. "Would you two like to take a bath? I've had clothes prepared for you both. And dinner will be ready soon as well."

"Go on," Chrono urged them. "I've got to freshen up myself. So I'll see you both at dinner." They went to take their baths.

"Do you need to have your injuries checked out?" Steiner asked him, noticing his face. "It's admirable that you acted as their shield."

"I'm fine. It's only scratches," Chrono told him.

--

That night, as everyone else slept, Chrono stood on the balcony outside his window, letting the cool breeze hit his face. This was the same room he had slept in when he had come here with his fever so long ago. That brought back memories. So Chrono let them pass through his mind.

"Can't sleep?" Rosette's voice broke into his thoughts. Chrono turned to look at her. "Same here. This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Rosette was in the room next to his. "Except that during that time, we were in the same room and you were sick with fever."

Grinning, Chrono took on his true form, gathered Rosette in his arms gently, and flew back to his side. "I could have walked," Rosette said with a giggle as he resumed his child's form once more. She laced her fingers into his. "After all, we are next door to each other. Still, I'm here now."

"After I restore Stella," Chrono spoke with confidence, sure that he could bring Stella back, "we should go somewhere. Maybe a festival. Or maybe out dancing. I may not be able to ask your parents for the right to date you, but I know you're old enough to decide for yourself. We never had that chance before. Would you be willing to give a shot now?"

"Since when did you need to ask?" Rosette mockingly teased. "Of course, Chrono. We've come so far. It's only right that we do this, after all we've been through to get to this point." Their faces moved closer together. Their noses were almost touching. "We no longer have anything to fear. Soon Stella will be back. And then we have a lifetime together."

Their lips met, and they enjoyed their first kiss under the light of the silvery moon. Little did they know that Lillith and Adam, only a few rooms down, had snuck onto the balcony and had caught this little scene between the two star crossed lovers. Stifling their giggles, not wanting to disturb them, they quietly went back to their adjoining rooms.


	12. Restoration

**Quick note here. I don't know how demon magic works. So when Stella is finally restored by Chrono, I'm making it up as I go. All I have to go on is how the original Mary Magdalene restored Chrono in one episode. Honestly, I haven't watched all of the anime. Read all the manga, which is why I'm mainly going off the manga. I've only seen a few episodes of the anime. So forgive me if I confuse something, because there's only so much Wiki can tell me to catch me up on what I don't know. And they never did go into much detail on demon magic, only that they used it. So, that's it for my making excuses, lol. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them all.**

**Also, this is not the last chapter. The ending of this chapter may sound like it, but it's not. I'm thinking of doing one more chapter, maybe an epilogue. So no fear guys, there's still more to come, just not much more. The group is back together and I'm getting that feeling that tells me that this story is drawing to a close.**

--

Chrono yawned the next morning as he got dressed, his mind not on the task of getting dressed. His mind was totally on what had transpired last night on the balcony outside his room, the sweet bliss of him and Rosette finally getting together. The thought alone made him blush wildly. He had never taken it this far in a relationship, not in his many years of life. Even with Rosette's previous incarnation, Mary Magdalene, he had never progressed past holding hands. Their time together had been cut short after that. It seemed history did indeed repeat itself, or at least try to. This time around, his time with Rosette had nearly been cut short.

A light knock went off on his door and Chrono answered it. Joshua stood behind Lillith and Adam, both of whom were dressed and ready to go. "Chrono, Father Joshua is taking us to the train station. We wanted to say goodbye and thank you," Lillith told him sweetly. "We really appreciate it." She engulfed his lower body in a hug. Chrono knelt down to give a hug back. "Father Joshua gave us the address of where you're staying. We hope we'll be able to write to you soon, maybe even come visit. Would you mind?"

"Of course not," Chrono answered. "Anytime you two come visit, you'll be welcomed. The same goes for your letters. I'll be sure to write back quickly."

Adam joined in the hug. "Chrono, you've taught me some valuable lessons. They'll be well used." He let himself out of the hug.

"Alright, time to go, you two," Joshua said. Lillith reluctantly let go. They each grabbed one of his hands and they walked away with Joshua, Lillith turning around to look and wave at Chrono.

"Big brother, see you later!" Lillith called out as they rounded the corner. Chrono couldn't help but smile. He pulled on his jacket and stepped out his room, heading down towards the dining room. Rosette and Azmaria were already at the table.

"Good morning, Chrono," Azmaria said cheerfully, motioning him to sit near her and Rosette.

"To you as well. Did you two sleep well?" Chrono asked them.

"Quite well actually. I'm really excited about all of this. Rosette, what about you?" Azmaria asked.

"It's too early. I...I had something important on my mind. It kept me from sleeping well," Rosette complained, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Really, that's wierd. The events last night only made me sleep better," Chrono mused. Azmaria looked to her two friends for an explanation. Rosette merely turned to scowl at Chrono. "Did the kids say goodbye to you? They just left with Joshua."

"Yes, they said goodbye. They'll probably visit us soon at the orphanage," Azmaria told him. "That would be nice. Those two really look up to you now. Lillith thinks of you as her big brother. Well, another big brother." Azmaria giggled as servants came out to serve them breakfast. "What happened last night?"

"Rosette and I finally got together last night. We kissed under the moonlight," Chrono explained, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my, so romantic," Azmaria said. "I hope you two are happy together."

"We won't be if Chrono keeps embarrassingly me," Rosette threatened. "I refuse to keep loving someone I shot to death because he kept embarrassing me."

"Ah, but you don't have your gun with you," Chrono shot back, a playful light in his eyes. "Anyways, let's eat and then get Stella back. She's been gone long enough." He started on his breakfast. Rosette scowled but started to eat. Azmaria began to eat as well. "I wonder when Mr. Steiner will get back."

A little while later, Steiner walked through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was dropping Joshua and the kids off at the station. Mr. Chrono, I was wondering when you wanted to see Ms. Stella."

"I was thinking as soon as we finished eating, the sooner the better," Chrono told him.

"Of course, now is just fine," Steiner said back. "As soon as you're all finished eating, I'll lead you to where we have placed her for the time being."

Chrono finished eating first, spurred onto finishing by the thought of Stella coming back to them. When the girls were done eating, they joined him and Steiner led them to a medium sized building at the back of the grounds Stella owned. "This building has been here for years. I had it cleaned up to serve as a research base," Steiner informed them. "It's all I've been able to do."

They were inside now, taking an elevator to the second floor. They stopped at a large wooden door. Steiner opened it and let them enter first. On a raised platform in the center of the room, Stella was kneeling on a floor, looking like she was trying to hold someone or something. Chrono walked over and knelt next to her, placing a hand on her arm. "I'm going need some quiet to concentrate now," Chrono advised.

No one spoke as Chrono did something that they were not able to comprehend. "Ah, there we go," Chrono muttered.

"Wha-" Rosette began, only to have Azmaria clap a hand over her mouth. Then she remembered she was supposed to be quiet.

Ripples of energy appeared on Stella's chest, spreading further and further out they covered her entire body. In a second that seemed to take a lifetime, her arm fell to the floor and she slowly blinked, looking around at where she was. Her eyes widened when she saw Chrono next to her. "Good morning," Chrono said with a smile on his face. "It's so good to see you again. Can you stand?" Stella was helped to her feet.

"Chrono, what are you doing here?" Stella asked incredulously. "Weren't we in Pandemonium? This looks the old abandoned building on my property."

"Because it is the abandoned building on your property," Chrono informed her. Her jaw dropped. "Your sister stopped your time with magic. For just about three months you've been frozen in time. Now you've been restored to our time. We've missed you, especially Azmaria. She's really looked forward to your return." He pointed out where everyone stood watching.

"Ms. Stella," Steiner choked out.

"Steiner, is everything going well around here?" Stella asked, walking over to meet him.

"Fine," Steiner promised. "Even better now that you're back. This place wasn't the same without you."

Azmaria could no longer hold back. She glomped Stella, nearly knocking her back down. "I missed you!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again. Now the whole gang is back together once more. How cool is that!"

"We obviously have a lot of catching up to do," Stella realized. "But I would like to take a bath and get something to eat first. Then we can sit down and talk. Steiner, I would like a meal and bath prepared. Then send some tea up to the blue room. I'll take these guys back to the main house."

"Yes, milady," Steiner said with a bow, rushing off.

After Stella had bathed and eaten, they all met in the blue room. After a servant came in with some tea, they filled Stella in on all she had missed. Then she asked a few questions of her own. "Chrono, why are you just now coming if I've been like that for months?"

"Uhmm," Chrono said with a nervous laugh. "That's a long story."

"Chrono was too busy doing wierd things while he was delirious," Rosette quickly put in. Stella looked confused. "Chrono just made his official return a short time ago himself." Rosette told her the whole story that involved Chrono's long absence. That was when Stella noticed his fading injuries.

"Chrono, did that violent woman injure you?" Stella inquired. "You must have had such a rough time with Rosette as your main companion."

"Excuse me?!" Rosette demanded. "You're just as violent as I am. At least I can admit this!"

"I am not violent," Stella corrected imperiously. "I am a lady of high standing, raised to have the grace and wisdom of the noble women of old." Rosette snorted, not believing one second of Stella's act. "Just because you're such a ruffian you can't see this is not my problem. Chrono, if that violent girl bothers you anymore, you always have a place here. You as well Azmaria. There's no need for your gentle and good natures to be corrupted by women such as her." She shot Rosette a look that was clearly challenging her.

"Ha! Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Rosette declared, meeting the challenge head on, as usual. The two of them continued to argue for a few more minutes.

"Nothing's changed, not one bit," Chrono said, shaking his head. "But at least things are returning to normal."

"What's 'normal'?" Azmaria asked, laughing. "I don't think we've ever been normal. A jewel summoner, a demon, who has the heart of a kind human I might add, a former apostle, and the reincarnation of Mary Magdalene is what composes this group. I'm afraid there's no such thing as normal with this group of people."

"I suppose you're right. But things have finally settled down. Everything is the way it's supposed to be, especially now that Rosette and I are officially together," Chrono said. Stella's next sentence stopped short, staring quickly at him and then at Rosette.

"Did I just hear right?" Stella asked. "You and Rosette are seeing each other?" Rosette nodded. "Chrono, you could do better. Much better.

"Nope, I love Rosette. And that will never change," Chrono swore. "After we've been through so much, this is the end result. And I couldn't have planned it better myself."


	13. A Happily Ever After?

I've been asked why I'm ending the story here. So I will explain. Yes, this story could have a lot more to it, no denying that. If I actually thought about it, I could probably come up with something. Another thing to consider is this: Everyone has a different writing style. And some people write based off of their emotions. They have to let their feelings and emotions guide them in the way they write or their writing is total crap. I'm one of those. I was writing the previous chapter and I just got the feeling that where I am leaving it is where it's supposed to stop. So that's why this is the last chapter. I don't know why, or anything else. But this is how this story is meant to go. So that's how I am doing it.

--

"Buh-bye Chrono!" Lillith called out as the train started to move, waving. "Expect a letter soon, okay?" Azmaria had braided her black hair that morning. A servant of their family had been in town, so he was escorting the kids home instead of Joshua. Joshua and Chrono had accompanied them to the train station to see them off. Rosette and Azmaria was still at Stella's house. Rosette was still sleeping and Azmaria was catching up with Stella, who had a lot to catch up on herself.

"See you two later," Chrono called back, waving too until the train was out of sight.

"Chrono, do you have some free time today?" Joshua asked.

"Sure, but why?" Chrono asked.

"Remember what I said on Pandemonium?" Joshua inquired. "It was chaotic during that time, but I told you we had to talk. Since we have free time, let's go grab something to eat at a diner and talk there. We can catch up over that."

"Alright," Chrono agreed. "Mr. Steiner, can we call you in a few hours for a ride?" Chrono sensed that Joshua had something on his mind.

"Of course," Steiner told them. He left the two alone and returned to the mansion in the car. So Joshua led the way to a small diner. As the two sat down at a booth, a waitress came up to take their order.

"Coffee for me, black," Joshua ordered. "Chrono?"

"Just some juice will be fine for now," Chrono told the waitress. The waitress left them alone to get their orders. "So, what did you want to talk to me about? Come to think of it, we've never had a chance to sit down and talk since I got back." He smiled sheepishly.

"First off, I'm glad that you're back," Joshua told him gratefully. "You saved my sister's life. For that, you have my gratitude. As you know, our parents are dead. And we have no other family that we know of, which is why we ended up at the orphanage. My worst nightmare is being in this world alone without any other family. That almost came to be. Almost. You gave me back my life."

"Rosette is my life as well. It was only the thoughts of her that gave me the strength to return. A world without Rosette.....I don't want to ponder that at all," Chrono confessed.

"I know. But please, never break her heart again," Joshua asked him severely. "After you left her behind, and we didn't know your fate, Rosette was at least hopeful. And then you appear in the church, so bloody and beaten. Even like that, at least she knew you were alive. But her health was not all that great. You nearly was lost forever in saving her. She prayed every day for awhile to see you again. And as she began to realize that you wanted more for her, she cut it down to once a week, but prayed longer during each session. She still cried at night though. She missed you."

"I didn't know that," Chrono murmured. "At the time I helped her, I was pretty weak. I was surprised to be able walk straight at all. But it was my fault that she had ended up that way to begin with. I had to right that mistake. I couldn't stand to see _that _happen again." Their orders arrived. Chrono took a sip of his juice. "But you have my word. I won't hurt her like that again. I wouldn't be able to stand it myself."

"I know, but I at least had to say something out loud," Joshua said, relieved. "Rosette was the one who always helped me when we were little and I constantly sick. She was a bit overbearing, but I could tell she was simply trying to be a good sister. She took care of a lot of the kids like that. Despite her clumsiness and roughness, she has a huge heart."

"It took one to convince me." Chrono had a far off look on his face. Joshua gave him a few minutes to compose himself. "I had already seen one woman I loved die, right in front of me. I couldn't do anything at all. It drove me insane. All I wanted to do was stay with her, so I kept near her. Eventually I fell asleep, until you guys woke me up. I did a double take of Rosette when I saw her. She looked so much like Mary."

"More than looked like," Joshua pointed out. He finished his coffee. "Let's go talk at a private spot at the pier." They went down to the dock part of town and sat down at the end of an empty pier.

"I never thought I would have a chance at happiness like this," Chrono stated. "After everything that's happened, I honestly don't know what to expect. We no longer have any enemies. Rosette has found her purpose. But despite all of this, I am still what I am."

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked curiously.

"Think about it," Chrono insisted, standing up and stretching. "Despite my appearance, you know how old I am. If only we could go by our appearance. As Rosette gets older, as you and Azmaria ages, as every human on earth shows their age, I'll still look this. Even as old I am, I'm still but a child. My kind is all but wiped out. I know for a fact that Shader is still out there somehow, with Florette. Somewhere. All the violent ones are gone, and we're fated to simply exist, almost unaffected by time while everyone else is. We're going to blend in perfectly in the end. Until we too die someday, we're going to simply drift."

"I've never thought about it that way," Joshua replied, thoughtful. "I honestly don't know what to say." For awhile they simply sat in silence, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"What's going to happen once you guys die?" Chrono asked, somber. "My purpose will be gone. I'll have all the time in the world, and nothing to do. That's another prospect that I don't want to think about."

"Why suddenly so serious?" Joshua asked nervously. "This isn't like you at all. Rosette will think me a bad influence if I return you in a serious mood like this."

"But this will eventually come to be!" Chrono repeated. "There won't be another after Rosette. The only reason I grew to love her was her connection to the original Mary Magdalene. But she too was only human. Even if I hadn't stolen her time, even if Aion succeeded in killing her, she would have eventually died. I would have been left alone." Joshua sighed.

"You should cheer up," he advised. "This isn't like you. It bothers me to see you like this."

"Of course you are. We're friends," Chrono instantly agreed. His expression was troubled. "But this has been on my mind for awhile. These questions can't be ignored forever."

Joshua decided to take drastic measures. With one swift swipe of his arm. Chrono, unable to do anything about it since he was so distracted, was knocked into the water below. He came up sputtering and coughing. "Joshua!" Chrono demanded. Joshua grinned.

"You needed to get your head out of the clouds," Joshua told him teasingly. "Too serious for such a happy day. We're all finally back together. Once you cheer up, I'll help you out." Chrono crossed his arms, staying afloat with his legs.

"Fine, but I can't stay in these clothes. I'll get sick," Chrono complained. Joshua bent down and offered him a hand. Chrono was dragged back to the dock soaking wet. "There were easier ways to get me to cheer me up."

"But those weren't as fun," Joshua complained mockingly. "This way I got a laugh out of it."

"Joshua!" a familiar voice shouted out, accompanied by angry footsteps. Rosette approached them, wearing a bathing suit with a skirt over it. "What did you trip Chrono for?! Now he's completely soaked."

"Rosette....." Chrono said, a blush on his face. "Why are you wearing a bathing suit for?"

"We're going swimming," she explained. "We came here to get you to drive to the beach with us. Stella wants to get some fresh air. Only Joshua saw reason to throw you in the water already." She turned to her brother. "I still haven't heard you defend yourself. Why were you teasing Chrono?"

"Chrono needed the wake-up call," Joshua told her. "Worrying too much about the far off future."

"Chrono, we have towels in the car," Rosette told him, pulling him to his feet. "It sounds like you need the beach more than us. And Stella prepared a bathing suit for you. So let's go cheer up together. We have our whole future to decide upon those details. So cheer up!" Rosette dragged Chrono to the car. As Azmaria chatted nonstop about their plans for the day, Chrono couldn't help but cheer up.

Rosette was right. At the moment, they had plenty of time to worry about the future. For now, he would live for Rosette. And maybe he could have a happily ever after all.


End file.
